fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurami Akanashi
Kurami Akanashi ''(くるみ高梨 ''Kurumi Takanashi) ''is a Arc of Time user and a mage of Fairy Tail. ' 'Appearance' Kurami is a average heighted young woman. She looks scrawny, but is neverless very strong. She has pale skin, with grey eyes and greyish-blue hair. She has two scars on her right thigh. One was received from a fight with the guild master of Tartarus, the other was received from a large wolf that attacked her when she was young. Her grey Fairy Tail symbol is stamped on her lower right stomach. Kurami is usually seen in dark, neutral colors and sports grey Converse-like shoes. She is never seen without a black bracelet that has the word Memories carved into it. It is later revealed that it was a magic Limiter. Kurami is usually wearing long, baggy black, white, and grey sweaters claiming that she feels safer in them. She wears dark and neutral colors because she dislikes attention and tries her hardest to avoid it at all costs, but it's always the opposite of what she wants since she is best friends with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. 'Personality' Kurami is a rather quiet, timid, and emotionless person. The only times when her emotions flare up are when her friends are getting hurt, and when she aruges with Natsu. Kurami is serious when it comes to promises and always intends to keep them, no matter what. Which led to her almost getting killed by E.N.D., the guild master of Tartarus. While she is usually emotionless, whenever anyone mentions her sister, Maaya, she often leaves the room, and doesn't come back for days. While in combat, Kurami can be ruthless and merciless, no matter how weak the enemy is, giving her the alias Dragon of Death, as she ends up going too far because fighting reminds her of her dead sibling, Maaya, and how she wants revenge for her sister's death. Unlike many other people, Kurami dislikes throwing jeers and insults at her opponent because she feels that what's the point of taunting the opponent, if there's a possiblity you will lose? When she's in trouble, she has the tendency to say "The clocks are spinning faster. History When Kurami was little, she had a older sister named Maaya, who was very protective of her. While they were sisters, they looked nothing alike. Maaya had blonde hair and blue eyes, while Kurami had greyish blue hair and grey eyes. When Memoria found the two wandering after their village was burned down and raided, Maaya offered her life instead of Kurami's. Memoria liked the her instantly, and decided to teach her Arc of Time Maaya refused her offer, and would only accept if Kurami was taught magic too. Memoria died July 7, X777. Maaya and Kurami wandered around for two years, when E.N.D. found the two, and Maaya died protecting Kurami. Afterwards, Kurami found Fairy Tail, and joined. As time went on, she developed a sense of security with Fairy Tail, and like many other members, will willingly die for her friends. When she first joined, another new member, Aikko Rasuharu took a liking to her, and they formed a team. Aikko used Sword Magic and Arc of Time.. Both became compatible partners, and in a few short months, were taking high paying job requests. Aikko and Kurami became very good friends, to the point where Kurami considered Aikko as a second sister. Soon, another member named Michelle Ruse joined Fairy Tail, and was noted to have an immense amount of magic power. Despite being invited to countless amounts of teams, she took a liking to Team Time, and asked if she could join. At first, Kurammi and Aikko were skeptical of the request, thinking it was some joke, but then agreed to let her join. Michelle Ruse used Life Dragon Slayer magic, which is a mix of Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Michelle is noted to excell in her magic abilities, but she lagged in physical abilities, which led to her death, when a skilled, dark mage outran her, and murdered her. Aikko and Kurami blamed themselves for her death, and would not let anyone else take responsibility. At Michelle's funeral, Kurami refused to cry, because she didn't want to be sad when Michelle preached happiness. Afterwards, it was like Team Time was cursed. Anyone who joined their team ended up dead a few months later. To this day, Aikko and Kurami don't forgive themselves for Michelle's death, but they try to learn from it, knowing that Michelle wouldn't want them sad. Abilities Arc of Time *'Restore': User restores inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. This spell seems to be controlled through the user's left eye. *'Parallel Worlds': User produces numerous copies of anything in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of the item's path. *'Flash Foward': User produces one or numerous copies of their items in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of their items path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at their opponent to have them home in on the opponent in a devastating assault. *'Luminous Minutes': User throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams. *'Second Origin Release': In recent years it has been discovered that Mages have a second "Container" containing magic that remains unused, called the Second Origin. Using the Arc of Time it is possible to evolve another person's Magic Container to be able to use the Second Origin, which would give the mage a giant boost in terms of Magical Power. However the process is extremely excruciating to the recipient, when this spell is used several Magical Drawings appear on the person's bodies and they feel a terrible pain, however more powerful Mages like Erza Scarlet are able to overcome it. Those who have their Magical Container evolved feel their Magical Power increased and can demonstrate it, like Gray's new form of Ice-Make and Lucy's Multiple Summon ability. Transformation Kurami is capable of changing her head, voice, and eyes. Requip Kurami is capable of requipping swords, spears, and daggers. Keen Intellect: Kurami has proven herself to be intelligent, being able to figure out that the forest Aikko and her were stuck in at one point, was being possesed by magic, forcing them to go in circles. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Despite her scrawny figure, Kurami has proven herself to be extremely profficient in Hand to Hand Combat. Immense Magic Power: Her immense amount of magic power is hinted by the Limiter she wears. Enhanced Speed: Kurami has proven herself to be extremely fast, especially in times of danger. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Utilizing her Requip magic, Kurami is extremely proficient in using any weapon that she touches. Equipment Poisoned Dagger: Kurami carries a poisoned dagger to utilize her Arc of Time magic. Limiter: Due to the immense amount of magic power she posses, Memoria gave her a black limiter in the form of a bracelet. Quotes ''The clocks are spinning faster" '' - Kurami to Michelle'' '' The past forges us today, don't be upset about your past. And don't wish to change it.' '' -Kurami to Aikko '' '' '' Stop picking fights with everyone in sight, you'll ruin your own reputation faster.' '' -Kurami to Natsu '' I turn my sadness, into my power! It doesn't matter if I die trying to fullfil this promise, as long as you go down with me!" '' -Kurami to E.N.D